


It feels so natural loving you

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Warnings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't desperate, and it was a total relief when Monty agreed to pretend to be his boyfriend for a long weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you take Minty prompts? If you do could you do a Minty fake dating AU?" - asked by anonymous

It wasn’t something Miller was proud of, but down the line he knew he’d be grateful for it. He knew from experience that showing up to family dinner sans a date led to his mother trying to set him up with any number of her friends’ children or nieces or nephews…

And out of his entire group of friends, there was only one who he could tolerate long enough to pull the act off with.

Bellamy was already dating Clarke, and his mother knew that so they were both out of the question. His mother was terrified of Murphy so a no there. Harper was married and expecting, so unless he wanted to give his mother a heart attack and himself a beating it was best not.

That left two people and Miller would rather get blind dated to his third cousin twice removed and have his eyes pecked out than spend a weekend with Jasper. Or even a meal. He didn’t hate Jasper, but they were definitely only ‘friends’ because they hung out with the same people.

 Which, by process of elimination and definitely not by preference, left Monty.

Miller had learned long ago that Monty could be swayed by cake, so at the mention of one of his mother’s home cooked meals with a rich chocolate cake on the side, Monty was all too willing.

“So” Monty whistled, attention on the landscape whirring past the window. “How big is your family? I think I’ve met your cousin… Lisa?”

"Alisa" Miller corrected, not taking his eyes off the road and ignoring how familiar the turns were becoming. "About twenty… ish, people are going to be there"

Monty’s head snapped around, alarmed. “We have to convince twenty ‘ish’ people that we’re dating for a weekend?”

The finger quotations really weren’t necessary.

He shrugged, taking a left and stopping at some lights. “Yep. But don’t worry, as long as my mom thinks you’re my boyfriend it’s all good”

His friend nodded sagely. “Convince the mother, convince the family”

He made it sound like a mission. Which in retrospect, it practically was.

With the lights still red, Miller turned to look at Monty for the first time in just over two and a half hours, and noticed Monty grinning at him. He smiled back, confused. “What?”

"You’re terrified of your mother aren’t you?"

“No” He protested, a little too quickly. “But when we get there you’ll understand by… precautions. She’s a crazy grandkid lady. You know those people who have tons of cats? Well she’s like a grandkid version of that. She wants tons of them”

Quite rightly, Monty looked momentarily disturbed before a quirk of amusement pulled at his lips. “We’re both men… It’s impossible for us to provide her with grandchildren. Maybe you should have asked Fox?”

At the thought of the girl Miller wildly shook his head. He didn’t know her nearly well enough to propose this sort of plan. He noticed Monty’s lips forming a certain syllable, and just before the lights flickered to green he leaned over and swatted Monty’s shoulder.

"Don’t you dare say it. Don’t you dare say Maya, because I will-“

"Do what? Nate, you need me" Monty laid a hand over his heart, looking entirely too smug. He laughed, and Miller pretended not to enjoy the sound. "Anyway I think Jasper would try to skin you if you asked this of Maya- Actually I think Maya would beat you to it"

“ _I_ would beat them both to it” The driver snapped. “Anyway, back on topic. My mother’s already thought of that. I can’t escape it even if I marry a guy because she says we can adopt”

Monty goes quiet beside him and Miller doesn’t question it. He knows from experience that interrupting Monty’s quiet thoughts is a bad idea. A lot of strange things happen inside a genius mind like Monty’s.

After ten minutes, when they’re just entering the town where his parents lived and he grew up, Monty takes a breath to speak.

“You could have asked Raven”

He nearly crashes into his old neighbor’s garden gnome. 

Miller isn’t sure what is more annoying, the gnome’s smug little frozen face or Monty’s bright, ringing laughter in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Miller’s precautions were completely founded. 

If Monty hadn’t been intimidated by the honest to god mansions that made up the neighborhood Miller had grown up in, he was certainly intimidated by the fact that the door flung wide open before they’d even got out of the car. 

“That’s my sister” Miller hissed in warning, and as he climbed out the car Monty braced himself. He’d never met her, but he’d heard of Evelyn. Miller's fifteen-year-old sister.

Thundering down the path, Evelyn threw her arms around him like she had known him for years and laughed in his ear. When she moved away, hands firmly planted on Monty’s shoulders, she scrutinised him and he found himself doing the same.

She was shorter than him but not by much, and Monty had to blink a little at the sight of her. An almost carbon copy of Miller, but with smaller eyes and a jawline that sloped with more elegance. As an only child, Monty had never known the phenomenon of siblings looking so alike, and while he did have the Blakes, they were half siblings and Bellamy’s features differed slightly from Octavia’s. People often mistook the Blakes for being girlfriend and boyfriend, to their constant horror and disgust, before looking closer and noticing the similar traits of their shared mother in them. 

There was no mistaking Evelyn’s relation to Miller. The little sister Miller said had no concept of personal space.

“You’re Monty then” Evelyn smiled brightly, cupping Monty’s face for a split second before darting away before Monty could confirm or deny. 

Denying was looking more and more appealing when another set of arms pulled Monty in. This time into a large set of breasts, contrasting to the slimmer, athletic frame Evelyn had. 

“Oh heavens, aren’t you just perfect” A loud voice cooed in his ear, and Monty peeked out from behind a blur of dark brown curls to see Evelyn clinging onto Miller, and Miller wincing in sympathy for Monty.

 _It better be an amazing cake. With marshmallows._ Monty thought, trying to convey the message through his non-existent telepathy. 

Monty was shoved away and caught again, this time jerked forward for two lip stick kisses on each cheek. 

Miller’s mom was… Very attractive. Monty was going to be diplomatic about it. 

The way Miller described her, Monty was expecting a shorter, slightly overweight woman who was greying and possibly had a wart on her smoker’s lips. But no. Apparently Miller and Evelyn’s otherworldly beauty was not a random mutation, it was entirely hereditary. 

Mrs. Miller had a large afro perfectly styled into a modern twist on the 70’s style, and her face was devoid of wrinkles. Monty had a good eye for detail, and this woman had not so much a single set of crows feet except for when she smiled. And her smile. Big, wild and laughing, with no wart or smoker’s wrinkles branching out from the edge of her flawlessly applied lipstick. She stood taller than Monty, making him feel like a little child again, and she appeared to be one of those people who’s body defied gravity and stayed slim even as time dragged them down. 

Her age was shown only in her hands that cupped Monty’s face and affectionately patted his shoulders and arms, as she showered him with compliments.

 A small memory floated into his mind. Murphy’s smirking face telling him and Jasper that Miller’s mom was a ‘goddamn milf’. Monty didn’t agree. Although she was gorgeous, she looked far too much like a goddess for such a demeaning comment. He understood why Miller punched Murphy for it.

“Oh honey, come here!” Mrs. Miller wrapped one arm around Monty’s shoulders, and held out her other to her one and only son. Her somewhat gnarled hand made a grabbing motion, and Miller put down his suitcase and melted into her half embrace. 

“Hey mom” Miller’s voice rumbled.

She rested her chin on their heads and Monty found himself wedged between the epitome of feminine beauty, and the epitome of masculine glory. If he weren’t blushing so furiously, with Miller’s breath hot on his neck, he might have been beaming. But Monty wasn’t like that. He was as Jasper called it ‘a total prude’. 

“Sweetheart, ease up a little okay. They just got here” A male voice interrupted and Monty welcomed the fresh air when he was freed. Miller’s hand caught his- all of a sudden Monty remembered why he was there, and threaded his fingers in between Miller’s as their act required- and he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. 

“That’s tame for my mom” 

Oh god. No amount of cake was worth this surely?

Miller squeezed his hand comfortingly.

A firm hand was thrust in his direction and Monty stared up at Mr. Miller in a daze. In his peripherals he could see Evelyn and a few other people happily pacing the entire length of the pathway carrying his and Miller’s luggage into the house. 

An army man, Monty could recall Miller telling him his father was, and standing before Monty in a oddly suburban cardigan, was exactly what Monty pictured. Despite Mr. Miller’s warm smile Monty felt a little terrified that Mr. Miller was going to bark an order at him for hesitating on the handshake. 

 His shake was firm but unlike Monty feared, he did not brake the boy’s hand. 

"It’s nice to finally meet you, Monty" Mr. Miller told him, his wife murmuring her agreement and sliding her hand into her husband’s back pocket when she leaned on him. "Nathan’s told us so much about you"


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost worth it. The burning in his cheeks and staring down the Miller’s smiling faces knowing his whole purpose there was to support their son’s lie. All that was almost worth it to see Miller freeze and gaze off into nothingness in sheer disbelief of what his parents had said.

Whatever conversation may have sprung from that statement was interrupted by Miller loudly declaring that he was exhausted from the driving and had made straight for the front door after pressing a kiss to Monty’s temple. Suddenly feeling like a spare part, Monty had followed, blinking at the back of Miller’s head in wonder.

Unaware of the impact of their words, Miller’s parents had smiled and reminded them that dinner was at six, and that they’d leave them alone to settle in. 

“Let us know if you need help with anything” Mrs. Miller had chimed, before closing the door behind her and padding away. 

With a mighty effort Monty ignored the grandeur of Miller’s room- which was possibly the same size as the entire apartment Monty grew up in, if not bigger-  he stood by the door and fidgeted. 

The kiss had taken him a little off guard, but on the journey through the massive ass Miller mansion Monty had had time to piece his thoughts back together and remember what the kiss was for. Convince the mother, convince the family.

“So…” Monty whistled, focusing on Miller. The other man paced through his room, dumped his suitcase down on the king size bed and then, to Monty’s amusement, leaned forward in one quick movement and face planted into it.

“Dun’t” Came a muffled plea.

Unable to help himself, Monty cackled. His laughter faded into a small, shining smile and Monty shook his head. “You talk about me to them”

Miller rolled his forehead over the suitcase lid to look over at him, a defiant look in his eye. “Yeah I do. I talk about everyone to them… Only they made it seem-“

“Isn’t that what you wanted them to think? Your grand scheme is working. The kiss was a cute detail by the way” Monty grinned, pacing up to Miller and dumping himself down on his ‘boyfriend’s’ bed. A brief flash of fear flickered over his face when the bed dipped further than he anticipated, and he stuck his tongue out at Miller’s teasing smile. 

“Tell me, _babe._ Do you write sonnets about me?” Monty baited, ignoring the light-headed feeling that washed over him. He couldn’t place it. This strange inbetween. Talking to Miller had always been easy and Monty had expected some kind of hiccup to form while they pretended to be a couple, but it just shifted and accommodated the change. It was… surreal. 

And why was a damn kiss on the temple sticking in his head? It was an act for gods sake. No damn different from the one Jasper planted on his cheek when their team won a game. 

Except it was different. Very different. 

His friend’s amusement didn’t falter, and with a roll of his eyes Miller straightened. “Nope, but would you like me to?”

Monty considered it. “I don’t think so. Last time I checked Murphy was more the literary type even though his poems mostly consist of disturbing macabre imagery”

A silence fell over them after Miller snorted and then moved to unpack. With Miller’s attention no longer on him, Monty let himself be intimidated and amazed by the sheer size of the room he sat in. And the niggling implication of him being in there, sitting on the one bed… Miller’s bed. With Miller. And how natural it all felt being in Miller’s company like this.

Despite his assured attitude, Monty had never been more uneasy about a place. All his life he had known gaudy wallpaper the landlord refused to let them change, a front door that you had to kick just right at just the right time then the key got turned to get open, and his best friend literally two paces away in the adjacent apartment. His life was damp in the dry wall and random wires everywhere from one of his experiments. Not this.

He had forgotten that Miller was rich, as rich as Clarke and… Wells. It was easy to considering Miller’s crime was for petty theft, why would a rich guy steal anything?  
  
Their group of friends were made up of minor criminals brought together for community service, and they’d stuck together like glue ever since. Two years had rolled by since then and Monty had been to all their houses bar Miller’s. Miller seemed closed off about his home life, and for a while Monty thought it was because of some conflict with his family but from their warm welcome that didn’t seem to be the case. 

Looking around the large room- a few posters and one wall lined with trophy heavy shelves, with a cosy cream carpet and it’s own walk in wardrobe and en suite- Monty was hard pressed to find anything that would make Miller the man he was. By the laws of life, Miller should have been a money flaunting dickhead jock.

But Miller wore cheap clothes, rarely went shopping, cycled everywhere even though he had a car, worked as a waiter and lived in a share with Bellamy and Murphy. 

None of it made any sense. 

Seeming to notice Monty’s eyes on him, Miller looked over his shoulder. “You okay, Mon?”

Mutely, Monty nodded. “Yeah… I’m just.. Wondering when we get to the cake” He lied, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this up to date with my tumblr posts, hope you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> Tumblr: mango-llama


	4. Chapter 4

When time came for his first dinner with the Millers, Monty was led through a different route than the one he came to get to the bedroom. Passing random ornate tables, mirrors and modern art paintings he neither had the time nor patience to work out the meaning of, Monty tried to find some bread crumb method. 

It really wasn’t easy.

“I’m going to get lost” He whispered, leaning closer to Miller. 

Miller looked over his shoulder at the shorter boy and gave a sharp smile. “I’ll draw you a map”

Monty shook his head. “No I’m being serious. This place is huge- We just walked past two living rooms. How many people live here at once?”

He never got his answer, with a flash of mischief in his dark eyes, Miller just laughed and picked up the pace. 

When they reached a grand flight of stairs, Monty had a hard time not feeling like he was in a prom cliche. Miller stopped about half way down the steps, noticing Monty’s hesitation, and looked up expectantly.

“Are we going to dinner or are you going to chicken out at the stairs?” Miller asked drily, raising an eyebrow at him. 

This wasn’t _the_ dinner. This was just a dinner. A dinner with only Miller’s immediate family… and Monty. Monty who was going to be a spare part for the next hour of two he would have to make pleasantries. Sure, Jasper was social, but Monty was way more accustomed to sitting back and minding his own business. 

What was going on now. This was not a normal way to meet your friends parents. Masquerading as his boyfriend and having a long celebratory weekend? It was insane. Why did he agree to this?

At Monty’s silence, a worried look worked its way onto Miller’s features, and Monty felt a flush of guilt. All jokes aside, Miller had said that his mother’s invasive attitude to his love life had gone beyond annoying and had become downright distressing. The way Miller’s hands had started shaking as he told Monty about his mother’s obsession with him finding someone had Monty concerned- he had experience dealing with Jasper’s PTSD, he knew the signs but he wasn't going to press his friend for answers- and Monty couldn’t help wonder how long it had been like this. 

Mrs. Miller most likely meant it as a loving parent. But it had worn down at her son to the point Monty had been worried Miller was about to have a panic attack. 

That was why Monty agreed. Not because of cake. But because Miller looked so damn upset he felt compelled to do anything to make this visit as stress-free for his friend as possible. Which in this case, meant pretending to be his boyfriend.

“I like the stairs. There’s a refreshing lack of vomit and concrete” Monty mused, startling a laugh from Miller. Pleased to hear Miller laughing, Monty jogged down to meet him and after a second of thought, laced their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go get cake. There will be cake right?”

Miller’s smile was incredible, big, broad and more open than anything Monty had seen him give anyone before now. Not that he watched Miller. 

“Nope” He shook his head. “Cake is tomorrow night”

Monty pretended to look cowed as they descended the rest of the steps and he let himself be guided through the house and into a medium sized room with a table of five places set up. 

Miller comfortably settled into the far right chair, with his back to a grand fireplace, and Monty took the seat next to him. Evelyn chirped her greeting from where she was sat parallel to Monty. 

“Mom and dad are ‘talking’” Evelyn told her brother. Miller gave a sound sigh in response. 

“Weren’t there more people?” Monty tried to distract the pair, noting some hidden meaning behind the younger Miller’s words. “There were tons of people earlier…”

Evelyn nodded. “Yeah, I had some friends round”

Some? Monty’s head turned and at the same time so did Miller, and the pair shared a _look._ "I swear there was a whole army carrying our stuff- which by the way, is a really weird thing to get your friends to do, making them chauffeurs- and I’m pretty sure I counted least twenty pairs of Uggs by the door when I came in"

Miller snorted and for a brief second Evelyn looked scandalised, before her head threw back and a light laugh bubbled out and filled the room. 

Then, with a poker face, Evelyn looked him dead in the eye. “There were fifteen, and one of them wears converse”

"Laura’s an outcast" Miller stage whispered to his ‘boyfriend’. Monty opened his mouth to reply when a loud bang and the sound of muffled shouting seeped through the ceiling, draining the laughter from the room in seconds. 

Silence laid heavily over the trio until steps drew nearer and Mr.Miller came in from a door on the other side of the room to the one Monty and Miller had used, looking wearied. At the sight of them, he grinned, kissed Evelyn on the head and took his place at the head of the table. 

"Settled in?” He asked his son and Monty, his expression never wavering when another thud sounded. 

Monty pursed his lips and glanced over to Miller, but Miller’s eyes were downcast and Monty suddenly felt even more out of his depth. 

“Oh they are, dad. Monty was just saying how much Nate over packs-” Evelyn jumped in with an ease that told Monty volumes about how many times she’d come to her brother’s rescue in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just a one shot Tumblr prompt, but it's turned into something more so I'm posting it here too~
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: mango-llama


End file.
